Malfoy's Weakness
by Sara-Lady-Dalian
Summary: Seventh Year has ended and the Platform 9 34 is crowded. What is that disturbance between Malfoy and Harry? And just why are the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looking at the Gryffs and Slyths like they're crazy? One-shot ficlet.


Malfoy's Weakness

By Sara Lady Dalian

"King's Cross seems to always be filled during the end of June. On that particular June day, undoubtedly there was more than one private school being let out. There were also families leaving on holiday. It wouldn't surprise anyone if there were some business travelers hanging around as well. The point of all this is that King's Cross Station was a very public place. That was why I chose just then for the confrontation.

"Everyone remarked how he had changed that year. Oh, he was still sarcastic and haughty, cold and distant – still the perfect Slytherin. But there were also little changes. He actually smiled at a Quidditch game once – as if he actually enjoyed himself. A test would occasionally be given back without him teasing Hermione about her perfect grades. But the arguments between Draco Malfoy and his archrival were as intense as ever. That would never change. Even after what I was planning on doing on that platform. Thank god.

"There were things that nobody else ever saw. Things that he guarded assiduously. No one was allowed to know the weakness of the Slytherin Prince. That was my downfall, I guess.

"As usual, the Hogwarts Express was unnoticed as it pulled into its berth. How anyone could miss the extra influx of people, I'll never know, but as I've heard many times from other wizards, Muggles just don't look properly. Everyone was on the platform, but those in the seventh year were hanging around as if they are reluctant to depart. I suppose that is something that happens most years – but I'd like to think that our class had more reason than most. We wouldn't stand exactly together, but we would stand near each other. Considering the circumstances and the company, that was an achievement in and of itself.

"So, the platform was crowded. Very crowded. Everyone and their parents were there. Muggles were running everywhere. Trains were stacked on every line.

"I could tell that he knew that I was coming towards him. After all he was a Malfoy – they were used to constantly guarding their backs. He stored his trunk on a trolly and tested the straps before turning to me.

"One summer I went to the drug store for my Aunt Petunia. She had called in her order; there was no way she trusted me to get what she needed. While I was there, I took the time to look around. After a few minutes I ended up in the hair dye section. I learned that day that his hair color was called platinum blond. I thought it was a bit amusing. I imagined he would expect no less – he had to have the best in everything. For years, I always thought of that hair color box when I looked at his hair.

"That same hair was still slicked back, but not nearly as severely. His eyes were still dark grey – and they were still distant. To some, they would always be cold. His attitude was still arrogant, but then – well he was Malfoy.

"There was no surprise in those eyes. Lightening flashes, yes. Recognition, yes. Welcome, yes. Annoyance that I would choose this venue for this confrontation – that was there, too. But no surprise. How could there be?

" 'What do you want, Potter?' He almost spat out the question. I looked him right in the eye. I knew that he knew what I was up to. There was nothing stupid about Draco Malfoy. Not lately, anyway.

"I had practiced what I wanted to say. For all my bravado and Gryffindor courage, I didn't think I could do it with out a run through in private first, with only the mirror to comment. 'Draco Malfoy,' before I could get the rest of my sentence out, he made some smart remark about my finally knowing his name after seven years as classmates. 'Draco Malfoy. Seventh year is over.' I heard him muttering under his breath about stating the obvious, but I ignored him in the interest of keeping my place in a memorized speech. 'You said when the year was over. It's over. Pay up.'

"He only raised his eyebrow. 'Are you sure, Potter, that you want this particular bet out in the open?' The question was asked quietly, but there was no doubt that nearly everyone heard. Of course he would ask, he had been asking me that question since we struck the bet.

"I took another step towards him. 'That answer is the same as it always is, Malfoy. Once again, I will remind you that it's the end of seventh year. Pay up.' My voice cracked there somewhere. Nearly eighteen years old and my voice cracks, great.

"He took so long in responding, that I began to worry that he would back out. Something of my doubts must have shown in my eyes because all of a sudden, I got my wish. He was standing inches away from me when I felt his fingers tangled in the hair at the collar of my loose robe. But those grey eyes were open when he kissed me. And they were not distant. The silence from the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, as well as nearly all of the parents on the platform, was lost in a roar of approval from the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

" 'I don't think we were as discrete as we thought we were, Draco.' I said with a smile on his lips as he pulled a few millimeters away.

" 'No, I don't think we were. But right now, I don't think I care. As I believe I heard someone mention, seventh year is over. And I've been waiting for this day for far too long to care.' "

"I had always wanted to know what Malfoy's weakness was. I'm just glad it turned out to be me."

AN: I said once that I wouldn't write one of these stories, though I love them. But I just had to write this one. I had intended for this to be a one time deal – but as plot bunnies often do, I decided while editing this to see where else this idea would take me. So look for more in the "Crowded Terminals" series coming soon to a computer near you! To those who read my other series, "Something to Talk About" on Ashwinder chapter seven was updated over Thanksgiving but unfortunately it got caught in the bug. It is posted though. I hope to have the last bit out before Christmas, if my plane lands safely. Happy Holidays!

Crowded Terminals

Harry/Draco

Ron/Amanda

Hermione/Severus

Luna/Neville

Blaise/Ginny


End file.
